1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for scraping debris from a honey super or box and more particularly to a mechanized device which scrapes debris from the inside surfaces of the end walls and side walls of the super as well as scraping debris from the frame supporting recesses formed in the upper inner ends of the end walls of the super.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the honey supers or honey boxes are removed from a beehive, the frames thereof are filled with honey. The frames are then removed from the supers, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,519 or by other means, to facilitate the honey extraction process. Left behind in the super is residual wax and miscellaneous other wax-related products commonly referred to as debris. These products must be removed from the inside surfaces of the walls of the super as well as from the frame supporting recesses formed in the upper inner ends of the end walls of the super so that the empty honey frames may be easily reinstalled into the super. The removal of the debris from the super is a time-consuming and monotonous task which was heretofore accomplished manually by the use of sharp hand tools. Accordingly, the person scraping the debris from the supers could be injured by coming into contact with the sharp hand tool. Further, some persons may develop carpel tunnel problems through the repeated scraping motions.